Princess Knight - Wonder Loli & Batman
by BruDia
Summary: You're Bruce - Batman, & You Fly Close By The Shores Of Themyscira You Meet Diana - WonderWoman - Younger Version - Wonder Loli An Adventurous & LUST/LOVE Filled Path Follows! POV.


-Princess Her Knight-

'It was some time in the afternoon, you,felt cold and shivered as your body floated across the ocean. You remembered that you were on the Batwing but suddenly a flash of light engulfed you.

You had then found yourself drifting across the ocean for hours. You felt tired, suddenly you felt your body hit something solid. You dug his fingers into the sand that surrounded you and let out a sigh. You head someone running towards you and struggled to keep your eyes open and saw a young girl with black hair and blue eyes. You noticed that she wore a white dress with a blue on it. The girl stared at you with curiosity, "You're a man." she said

Your eyes then closed as you lost consciousness.

You groaned as you fluttered your eyes open. You looked around and noticed that you were in a large bedroom, you heard the sound of objects moving and turned to see a naked girl with her back towards you looking through her closet.

The girl then bent over having a blush to form on your cheeks. The girl then turned around and widened her eyes when she noticed that you were staring at her. She let out a yelp then quickly covered her body with the dress that she held. You quickly averted your eyes and blushed heavily, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" you said.

The girl blushed, one part of her wanted to punch you across your face while another felt that she should have been more careful since she chose to walk around her room while she was still naked and with a man/boy inside her room. She let out a sigh, "No, it's okay. I should have been more aware of my surroundings." she said.

"So you're the girl that found me?" you asked.

The girl smiled at him, "Yes, if you don't mind me asking how did you whined up on the shore?" she asked.

You sat up, groaning. "I'm not really sure, I was on my Batwing(flying object/jet),when suddenly a flash of light engulfed me. I was on the ocean for hours, then you found me." you said.

"Hmm, I might speak to my mother about this. What's your name?" she said.

"Bruce, what's your name?" you said.

"Diana." the girl said.

\--Time skip--

During your time on Themyscira you had met Hippolyta and some of the other women on the island. You had told them that you weren't sure how you arrived here which had Hippolyta use some sort of lasso on you, but your answer was the same.

Hippolyta then decided that you would stay, at least until they were able to have you return to your home. As time went by you and the young Amazon princess bonded. You would watch her train and were amazed at her skills but you would notice that she would stare at you from time to time with an almost lustful look.

Soon enough the time came when you would leave the island and return to'the world of man',as Hippolyta called it. However before you could leave, Diana had invited you to meet her at one of the temples on the island

You had arrived and your eyes landed on the young girl, who was waiting for you. "Diana?" you said.

Diana turned towards you and a wide smile formed on her face, "Bruce!" Diana said then flew towards you and wrapped her arms around you. A saddened look then formed on her face, "You'll be leaving soon." she said.

"Yeah..." you said, a little in sadness then returned the embrace. "I'm going to miss you." you said.

"Me too." Diana said. A smirk then formed on her face, "Let me give you something to remember me by." she said as she pulled away. She then crashed her smaller lips on your own. Your eyes widened in shock at the action but then felt yourself returning the kiss.

Diana widened her eyes when she felt something poke her and shifted her eyes down to see the bulge underneath your pants. She then broke the kiss and giggled. "Looks like someone's excited." she said.

You blush at seeing the bulge underneath your pants, but your blush deepened when Diana turned around and stuck her butt out and folded her briefs in between her butt.

"Please...put it inside me Bruce." Diana said turning her head around and stared at you with lustful eyes.

You stared mesmerized at her ass, wondering how a girl that was her age could have it. You quickly pulled down your pants and boxers having your member spring erect and without a second though you plunged into the girl's snatch.

"Ahhh! By the gods!" Diana screamed at feeling your member inside of her. You began moving in and out of her earning further moans from her. "Ah! Oh..uh..uh..oh Bruce! It feels so good!" Diana moaned.

You grunted as you rammed into the young princess and stared down at her butt as it hit your pelvis. Soon enough you felt your release nearing, "Ah! Diana,Princess I'm gonna cum!" you moaned.

"Me too,Bruce! Let me feel the seed of my lover inside of me!" Diana moaned. With a loud groan you released inside of the young Amazon having her arch her back and moan loudly. The two of you then breathed heavily.

Diana let out a small smile, "I love you,Bruce. That felt amazing!" Diana said having you let out a smile''.

"And,my love i am coming with you."

"Whatever you wish,my Princess" You say.

\--An Year Later--

"Ah..oh...Yes,my love" Diana says while she is riding you passionately while you file your nightly report on the Bat computer.

Suddenly,unknowingly you both cum hard. She gushes all over you and you love it...love her.You leave your hot seed inside her fourth time this evening!

And you still have this Goddess in bliss with you inside her and have her three months pregnant.

"Yessss,Bruce it was wonderful,you are wonderful my love"!

"Hmm...Princess, love you too", You say.

-End-


End file.
